Death and Discovery
by inkblood0905
Summary: Late one night, Naruto meets a man linked with death itself. Can he unravel the mysteries surrounding the man, and can he master the techniques that could save not only his own life, the lives of the world? rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dank wind heavy with death blew over the rooftops. Two figures, cloaked in shadows, shifted position. The glint of a blade illuminated the area in a brief flash of moonlight. Lowering slightly, one figure prepared to leap into the night. The silent swish of material, the clash of blade against blade. The two figures returned to their stances. The figure to the left dropped to one knee as pain surged through his consciousness. In one swift movement, the second fighter sheathed his sword and was standing beside his opponent. He bowed, a sign of respect – a worthy adversary. His work was done. A whispered prayer for the soul, and he was gone. No trace of the fight was left except the dead figure. But death is never the end, and for this individual, Shinigami was willing to wait…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A.N: Hey guys, sorry it's late, things have been hectic what with exams + work + my social life going down the drain. But here it is, eventually, it won't be very good or very long (is anything I write ever going to be of substantial length?).

Read + REVIEW please, out of both of my stories; I have had a single review

Tell me where I am going wrong people, I need to know

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but the pennies are mounting

Sunlight filtered through the tent, casting a green glow on the interior. A single, collapsible chair. A single sleeping bag. A single set of clothes. A single Naruto a small gibe at his pathetic jutsu arsenal. Rolling over, our main blonde moaned and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. Blinking a few times, the enclosed space was brought into focus. _Oh yeah, today I'll get it_ thought Naruto as he stood up and got dressed, preparing for the day ahead.

Opening the flaps of his tent, Naruto gazed at the field in which he had camped. A slight breeze sent the grass rolling like waves, and sent flower petals spiralling into the sky. There was but one lone cloud in the sky, meandering aimlessly through on the wind. _Sasuke, today is the day that I finish the jutsu that will bring you back_.

A quick breakfast of instant ramen and a few stretches later, we find our "hero" standing before an old, wizened tree. "GO" cried Naruto as he forced chakra to his hands and began forming a rasengan. Another cry of "NOW" filled the air as a malicious power rose in Naruto. Red wisps whipped around Naruto as he struggled to control the power building within him. Forcing the read chakra into his hand, he began the complex process of fusing two chakras together.

Naruto only knew the basics of the fusion but that didn't stop him. _Guide my chakra into a spiral, force kyubbi's to follow the pattern. Tighter, tighter. Almost_ got it.

(sfx) BOOM

Naruto was blasted 10 feet in the air. Landing with a sickening crunch, Naruto's world went black. We all know where this is going….

_**Mindscape**_

Dank, dripping walls surrounded Naruto as he walked through the now familiar path to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. _Damn it_, thought Naruto as he suddenly stopped. _Why should I go find __**it**_. _All he ever does is scream as me._ In a spur of the moment decision, Naruto decided to not go to the seal and to instead wander his mind, in search of inspiration for his new jutsu.

Rounding a corner, Naruto stopped dead. The scene had shifted. The walls were a glistening white, peppered with jet black… holes? _What the…thought Naruto, why are there holes in my mind?_

The scene shifted again, throwing Naruto out of his thoughts. He was in the seal. But there was no seal. No cage. No kyuubi. Nothing. Naruto panicked. Had the Kyuubi escaped? Had he caused the destruction of another village?

The scene shifted. In front of him stood Konoha. What was left of Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves had been decimated. Naruto sank to his knees. A tear rolled down his face. He had caused this. He had released the Kyuubi. It was him.

The scene shifted. Naruto stared at himself. Or someone who looked like him. Only, this person wore a cloak…with the symbol for the fourth Hokage on it.

The scene shifted. He was back. _The Kyuubi_ thought Naruto. Sprinting along the corridors, Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the seal. It was still there, as were the glowing eyes of the nine-tailed demon fox.

"Whew," sighed Naruto. "You're still here."

"**Of course," growled the Kyuubi, "Unless you've come to open the seal and let me…help"**

"Oh hello no" retorted Naruto. "That aint gonna happen"

A long pause stretched on until the Kyuubi made a decision.

"**Kit, pay attention. You have made the great Lord of the Tailed Beasts a laughing stock. You. Are. Weak. And I'm going to change that. I am going to train you in the ways of the shinobi and make you worth of being my jinchuriki(?)."**

"Wow, I'm flattered but…."

_**Outside**_

At that moment, Jiraiya had appeared and was going to show Naruto how to form a taijutsu style that may suit him.

"J…Jiraiya? What are you doing here? I thought you went to do some _research,_" said Naruto as he awoke from his trance.

"Hey kid, you OK? Looks like you took quite a fall," said Jiraiya with a small note of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine but, I feel a bit weird. The Kyuubi just asked, well, decided to train me"

"WHAT? What did you say? If you said no, so help me I'll get you!!"

"I didn't get to say anything, you appeared when I was about to answer."

After hearing this, Jiraiya prepared a small jutsu behind his back. Striking Naruto in the head, he sent the kid back to the seal with instructions to get the training AT ALL COSTS.

"**Back again kit? This is becoming quite a habit. Have you thought about my…offer?"**

"Yes, and I accept on one condition. Any funny business and I never come here again."

"**Fine. Get ready. Your training starts here" **With a malicious laugh, the Kyuubi prepared to train Naruto to be the best.

Well folks there it is. I re-wrote this 4 times and I'm still not happy with it but oh well. I'll take the story further next time and introduce a new character )

Remember: READ + REVIEW


End file.
